


Dead or Alive

by RinSatou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternate Universe - Western, Bad Puns, Cowboy thingy, Guns, Izuki..., M/M, Mystery, Sheriffs, Supernatural Elements, Western, idk - Freeform, sawry not sawry, stahp..plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSatou/pseuds/RinSatou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the southern part of Texas, lies the Generation of Sheriffs. They're the most feared group of Sheriffs in an old town called Teiko. They have a great reputation since all of them had outstanding individual skills. Town Mayor, Riko, gave a rather cunning mission for them. To find the phantom thief on the loose nearby. Modern Western AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanted: Phantom Thief

**Author's Note:**

> My second updated fanfiction T_T  
> I was debating on which would I choose to post first, I figured this choice would be, like, a better "hello" to the Kuroko no Basket Fandom here. A little change in an Alternative Universe. So far, I haven't come over a Western (cowboyssnjenjngkkrbt) kind of Fanfic in this fandom yet. I hope ya'll would like it *^*

A series of shadows darted around the darkness. The moonlight's rays reflecting either their eyes or their polished Desert Eagles. And if you have very observant eyes, you could've spotted five different colored orbs; blue, green, yellow, purple and red, darting about here and there. Footsteps quickly stepping at the grassy ground getting nearer and nearer. 

The lone thief stopped his fast tracks and let his eyes wander rather quickly among the old deserted part of the town. Yes, the exit of this town may be near him already, but he knew that the sheriffs never planned to let him go that easily just yet. The masked person heard fast footsteps once again getting nearer and tried to lower down his breathing to ensure safety.

The footsteps stopped. He waited for a while, until slow crushing leaves by the footsteps can be heard again. His breath hitched when a bullet grazed his cheek, leaving a deep scratch and blood. His eyes widened as he finally let it all out. He took his gun from his leather buckle and pointed it at the direction of where the bullet came from, and with no warning nor any hesitation at all, he shot straight through the darkness. He ran as fast as he can, away from the darkness of the area until he can see the edge of the town. There, he can see the moonlight illuminating the sand, sparkling even in the tiniest bit.

"Target's at the north-eastern edge. You'll know who he is. Watch out though, he has a gun."

"I don't wanna but okaaaaay~"

"Roger that, Akashicchi!"

"Yah whatever. I'll beat the shit out of him for almost shooting at me."

"Don't be foolish and get moving already. My lucky item for tomorrow is waiting at the junk shop nearby."

Voices and replies of approval came from the shadows of different colored orbs as they appeared nearer and nearer to their target.

It was until the blue orb spotted their prey, he ran faster until he was near, but quiet as a shadow. With pure swiftness, he took out his silent Desert Eagle and pointed it at the upper torso of his prey and shot it. 

Unfortunately, it missed because the thief ran slower out of instincts when he heard the gunshot. He stopped completely and also cocked his gun upwards and shot at the direction, which only spiraled in thin air. 

The thief eyed the blue orbed figure and turned the other way, which was blocked by a blonde, yellow orbed figure with a dagger in his hand. The blonde dashed forward and took out another dagger from his pocket and slashed it at the thief. The wounded stepped back and fully dodged it, but the blondie didn't give up yet. 

His yellow orbs sparked and held his dagger tighter and raised it backward. He let it direct towards the prey to stab at the mask covered face but dodged it. Turned out, it was a fake and a killing aura can be felt at his right, the thief saw another dagger stab at him. 

As if by slow motion, the thief's instincts twitched once again and he crouched down low as the knife stabbed nothing but at least a few strands of his hair. He rolled to the ground and ran away as fast as he could in the other direction, leaving the blonde.

The other direction was no good either. Now, he can see a huge, and I mean a HUGE purple orbed figure running at him with a chained spiked metal ball being swirled above the purple haired giant. 

It was quite terrifying for him. It was until the swinging of the metal ball slowed down and was directed at him then his fear broke and survival only left in his wide eyes. He turned to his left and the metal ball cracked the cemented floor next his feet, one of the spikes grazing a bloodied line in his legs and pants.

The thief took his dagger out and charged at the giant. His knife dug at the giant's upper right arm and blood dribbled out of the newly mad wound, staining a bit of his white tanks. The purple orbs darkened and a growl was heard.

"That hurt." A deep terrifying voice said as a big hand grabbed his neck and squeezed it ever so tightly. The thief choked and coughed, he was thrown to the side at a far distance. 

The thief held his scratched side and opened his eyes only to be met by another crackening crunch next to his face, and the spiked metal ball buried at the ground next to him also. His eyes widened and stood up, running away as fast as he can for like, the hundredth time this night.

He ran and ran until he felt he was safe, somewhere in an alley-like part of the town. He did feel safe, but the truth is he isn't, not at all. 

A green orb behind glasses took a barrel full of three bullets and with a clink, the barrel went inside the hole. He clicked it close and cocked the gun silently. His aim directed at the thief, his bandaged hands wandered until it felt a familiar switch where one push can end a life. 

He took a deep breath, and shot the first shot, which missed. It wasn't a surprise though, Cancers were said to have bad luck this week said by Oha-Asa herself.

The thief's face paled. He just heard a gunshot and felt that as if it was meant for his chest. His breath quickened and looked around. 

_*bang*_

'Another one? Seriously? Where did it come from?!' No. This wasn't the time for looking around. He had to run away from here. Far far away. But no, those monsters wouldn't let that happen with this thing in his hands. And this thing is the big and slightly heavy sack behind him.

 It was filled with the most expensive golds, diamonds, rubies and other expensive stones from a fancy jewelry shop at the town square and it wasn't just a big deal to the people there. It was a huge deal, they'd bet their life on it.

After a long while, another bang was heard, and now, he can feel a bullet cut at least five strands of his hair at the impact. He jumped and threw the sack on the wall. He put his hands up.

"There! You can have that! I give up, please let me go already! I cant deal with this!" He screamed at the top of his lungs that made another shot that was supposed to hit his head in the future stop. Those bandaged hands lowered down his shotgun and chuckled. "He gives up, Akashi. What do we do now?"

"When he runs away, take the sack and order both Ryouta and Daiki to take it back to the jeweler."

With a nod, the glasses guy with green orbs turned back and waved, "Go easy on him, will you?" And he left in the corner.

"Don't worry. I never planned to go easy on anyone at all." Comes the reply with a smirk. Red and gold orbs glinting in amusement. 

As predicted, the thief ran away after no response from the hidden gun or anywhere at all. The silence told him simply to go and get the hell out. He ran and ran until he passed by the opening of the alleyway, the only way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep but smooth voice asked sweetly. The thief froze as the mask in his head was sliced off, the bonnet cut into two and fell to the ground. It revealed silver hair and a fear-stricken face. "Haizaki~" 

"Akashi..." The thief, also known as Haizaki, growled as he turned his head back to face him. 'Akashi' just smiled bittersweetly at him, heterochromatic eyes glowing at the illuminating moonlight. 

"How many months has it been? Two? Three? Maybe a year?"

"One month, Akashi."

"Oh, I deeply apologize. I forgot everything and the only thing in my mind was to put you in my number one list of 'Must Kill' people."

Haizaki shuddered at the way Akashi said that. A slow gleam of light wandered at the elevating throwing knife in Akashi's hand. The silver haired stepped back and got ready to run away.

"Don't even try." A gun was cocked in Haizaki's temple, the cold barrel touching the tense skin making it tenser. 

"Atsushi, you're late." Akashi pointed out rather softly.

"Ah, sorry Aka-chin. I got wounded by him. Now I want to crush him. Can I crush him now?" Murasakibara replied lazily, yawning but the gun still in Haizaki's temples.

"Patience, Atsushi. You may do whatever you want with him later in the torture cell."

"Hey! Can't you just let me go?! I'll never bother you guys or this town ever again!" Shouted a desperate Haizaki. He is truly desperate to escape since he already knew what the torture cell is and  _how they do it_.

Akashi chuckled. He took steps forward towards Haizaki, every step making Haizaki sweat a nervous drop.

"You see, I never reconsider, I never forgive, and I never pity anyone, at all. Whether I kill them or they kill me, those are the only choices. But there are some instances that I can never let that certain someone kill me, or simply hurt me. It would be a huge wound to my pride and we wouldn't want that don't we? So why don't you just cooperate and come with us so that no one gets hurt?" Akashi said with trepidity and a smooth, clear voice that it sounded so scary that Haizaki could just die. 

Well, if words could kill, Haizaki would've been dead by now. Fingers lifted Haizaki's chin up to face Akashi and stare at those terrifying heterochromatic eyes. Said eyes glinted in heavy intimidation as the redhead growled lowly. His smirking mask finally fell.

"I will never forgive you, Haizaki Shougo. If only I had the guts, I can kill you right here, right now."

The fingers lowered down as the red and gold eyes calmed down. "But I can't. Because I have rules and a fate to follow."

"Akachin. Let's go now." Murasakibara's voice wasn't lazy nor scary anymore, but normal. He grabbed Haizaki's shoulders and led him at the only entrance and exit of the alleyway. Akashi sighed, "So in the end, I did go easy on you once again."

Haizaki struggled no more, since he was frozen at the bold statement of Akashi. He knew. He knew what he did to Akashi and Akashi had the right to kill him for it. But the said redhead didn't. He didn't or even never, wanted to kill Haizaki. Akashi just wanted him to suffer. He glanced at Akashi as they led him to the town Sheriff Headquarters. 

Glancing a look at Akashi, he was surprised to see Akashi looking at him too. Akashi looked down with an unreadable look in his face.

"You know Sho-chan. I still think of you as a friend."

Haizaki's eyes widened at how Akashi called him. ' _Sho-chan...'_

"Me too, Sei-chan." Said Haizaki with a mischievous smile on his face. Akashi shook his head with a dark chuckle.

"But that doesn't mean that I would release you. Off you go to the torture cell now." The redhead waved his hand, gesturing Murasakibara to do what he wishes. Haizaki flat-out cursed at the Red Demon King that was his childhood friend.

 

* * *

 

"Just who was he, Akashi?"

"Yeah Akashicchi! Why didn't you torture him?"

"No fair! I was tortured by you many times but why didn't you torture him?!"

"I heard he was Aka-chin's friend~" 

"You all have no business over that. You'll find out who he is later on anyways."

All of them went silent at the reply except the crunching of crispy churros and the slight noise of the maracas brought by a certain green-headed carrot.

 Well, first of all, introductions.

Akashi, the leader of the Sheriff group, he formed the group at least a year ago. His speciality is, well, everything. Throwing knives, guns, daggers, swords, anything! Name it and he knows. One thing, he also likes playing shogi. If you asked him what job he'd take if he didn't become a sheriff, he would want to be an international Shogi Player.

Murasakibara, the cook and the big man of the group. He's terrifying, in simple words, he is the monster of the group. He joined because he's bored. His speciality is his precious chained spiked metal ball that he swings around when he's in the job or when he felt like it. He's also capable of using his Desert Eagle, but his aim is pretty off. 

Aomine is pretty much the ace of the group. Or the one who killed or captured mostly, seconding from Akashi though. He joined because he had the skills and he's bored. His speciality is his twin guns and his shurikens that he had picked up from the Japanese Region. His speed is outstanding as well as his reflexes. But outside of fighting, he's just a stubborn idiot.

Kise may be the newbie of the group, but he has captured a handful of criminals already, all on his own. He became a sheriff out of admiration to a certain tanned sheriff. His speciality is clinging to people and being loud. No, his speciality is his twin daggers and his copycat abilities. He can copy almost anything, if an enemy did a deadly move on him, he would make it deadlier back at the enemy.

Midorima is like the manager or the Vice President of he group. He had to manage the money they earn, with a little help from Akashi of course because the remaining members are all jugheads and would mess up with just a touch. He joined because, well, Akashi is there and he will follow Akashi forever and be his left hand man till death. His speciality is guns. Different kinds of guns since his accuracy is outstanding. 

The only reason why Midorima missed his shot on Haizaki is that because of the look on Akashi's eyes as he cocked his gun. Oh, and he's an Oha-Asa freak who worships horoscopes as if it was life itself. If one could marry horoscopes, it would be Midorima then.

Back to the present thoughts, they were walking at the almost rotting hallways of the mayor's building. They really had to repair the entire building. They were summoned by the mayor for a very important mission. Very important that the reward money is pretty high than the average, which is unusual. 

Well, they had no complaint since they (Akashi) was definitely sure that they (once again, Akashi) could do it. They (Akashi) are absolute.

They reached the big doors of the mayor's office. Akashi opened the door with a creak and glanced around inside. 

The insides of the office was nothing like the outside of the office, it was completely organized, the walls wasn't wood but cement. Simple ceramic vases enhanced the room, giving it a feel. So much for this unusual room, also for their unusual mayor. 

 Unusual because, their mayor is a girl. A sixteen-year-old girl. Why? Because her father retired a little too early since he said it was 'too much work'. Lazy bastard. Well, they, meaning the whole town, never complained though. She pretty much saved the whole town.

 "Right on time, as usual!" A loud voice said, belonging to a brunette sitting next to the mayor's main desk. The brunette smirked and gestured them to come in. 

Once they have settled down, Akashi was first to speak. "So, what's this so-called  _important_ _mission_  Aida?" He questioned as he lifted his hand to rest his cheek in it.

 Riko pouted, "What an informal way of addressing your mayor Akashi kun! You should all treat me with respect you know?" She complained.

 "We don't really care." They all replied in unison.

 "Seriously!" Riko grumbled and became all playful. Something clicked in her head and her pouting face immediately became serious. "About the mission. This is incredibly important. You've heard about the kidnapping of the other town's mayor's daughter, Momoi Satsuki, am I right?"

 All five nodded in unison. Riko nodded in agreement too.

 "Yes yes, it was very traumatic for our dear mayor in the town. The  _mayor that doesn't want to cooperate with us into an alliance to expand our trades._ And we want to leave a good impression don't we?"

 "So, Rikocchi, if we take back the mayor's daughter, maybe they can reconsider the alliance treaty?" Kise questioned as his golden eyes sparkled in interest.

 Riko clapped her hands and pointed at Kise, "Correct! And out trades in other towns are pretty low so we don't have that much of a budget! This mission wouldn't be too hard on you all right? Unless, you're too chicken. This reward wouldn't really upset you guys right?" She slapped a paper in the table, facing them.

 The paper contained; ' _WANTED: Phantom Thief. Dead or Alive. Reward: 2,000,000$'_

They all gaped, except Akashi at the reward money. 

 "They raised it?! Last time I saw it was only, like, seven hundred thousand dollars!" Aomine spluttered. 

 "I can buy a lot of snacks with these~" Murasakibara all but munched harder on his snacks.

 "Not bad." Akashi smiled, impressed. Not bad. 

 Riko nodded. "I don't really care about the price money. You can have it all. I just want you to take back Momoi Satsuki-chan  _and_ the phantom thief."

 "It won't be too hard, right Midorimacchi?"

 "Are you an idiot? It may sound easy but it's definitely hard."

 "Shintarou. Are you implying that we can't do it?" A certain redhead's menacing voice cutted through Midorima's soul. The carrot shuddered, "Of course we can do it."

 "Well. I'm leaving it all up to you Sheriffs. And here, I also have something for you to have a clue." Riko slapped another paper in front of them.

 In the paper, there is a picture of an old looking man with wide terrified eyes and blood splattered in the sides. In the background, you can see a boy with a mask covered head and the blue coloured eyes with a killing intent in it. Blood is splattered more and a flash of light can be seen reflected in the dagger that was buried in the old man's side. 

 "This was taken from an old-fashioned camera two weeks and was found in the investigations of the murdered jeweler from another nearby town. The man or boy in is picture is being investigated and the sheriffs tried to find him, but they found no one. I hope this can be a clue to you."

 They all stared at the gory picture in the table and Akashi took it, folded it and put it inside his pants pocket. "Thank you for the evidence material. I believe that we should go now and refresh our heads for tomorrow. Until next time Aida." He gestured for all of them to stand up. They all left the office with the creak of the door, but before Akashi could fully close it, Riko called out to him.

 "Oh and Akashi-kun?"

 "Yes Aida?"

 "You will be working with someone from another Sheriff branch in the other town.

 His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."


	2. Challenge Me, If You're Worthy Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet their so-called partner in crime. But the tealette doesn't seem to like them at all. Are they not worthy enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We won't be having school for three day so... I might post a chapter tomorrow or so-so.  
> Un-beta'd YET! I need a beta, like.... right now TwT  
> Oh, and most of you might think that Kuroko might be a little OOC, but it has a REASON. I will get him back to the usual Kuroko somehow.  
> Enjoy the chapter !

"Akashicchi, are we there yet?" A certain blondie whined as he walked sluggishly along with two other lazy bums. Akashi narrowed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Not yet. But maybe if Ryouta, Daiki and Atsushi can walk a little faster, then we would've arrived there in no time." The redhead said with a smirk, elevating his hand and tucking one strand of hair behind his ear. Kise all but whined louder, resulting in three red knives being thrown at him which was dodged out of instincts and an innocent Akashi walking in front. 

Heeding Akashi's request, all three walked normally and were surprised when they arrived quite quickly. They arrived at a big building, almost the same as their Sheriff Headquarters, with an orderly designed and clean exterior, it seemed clean inside too. All prodigies complimented it internally. To think that just one Sheriff designed this. Yes, it was this Kuroko Tetsuya who designed most buildings in the Seirin. You may call him a Sheriff-Architect, he may even be a prodigy. Now the five prodigies really wanted to meet this Kuroko Tetsuya right away.

"Let's go inside now, shall we?" Midorima reminded, his bandaged hands already on the handles of the doors. All nodded and the carrot opened the doors, they were invited by an office-like interior. Too office-y for them since this is the western part and they don't do office-y types. 

They walked inside and they expected all the people around them to stare at them and whisper around, but no, they ignored them  _fully_ and went on by their businesses. They were quite used to the atmosphere when they were the center of attention and they were not quite used to... _this._  Akashi sighed and strolled formally to the front desk. Wow, such a formal building but poorly dressed workers.

"May I help you?" The girl in the front asked boredly while filing her nails. 

"We have an... _appointment_  with Kuroko Tetsuya?" Akashi asked smoothly, trying to be as formal as possible. It made the girl stop and stare at him with a weird look in her face. Until she covered her mouth, snickering for awhile, then laughed hard until tears were brimming in her eyes. Akashi's eyes twitched and for once in forever, he thanked that the other workers or people did not look their way at all, being ignorant they are. The other four were either embarrased or having their nerves struck in slight annoyance.

"Ahahahahaha!!! Oh my gosh! The way you said it and the way your face and figure is all formal and shit! This isn't London shorty, this is the west and the way you talk ain't gonna get you some shit at all! Ohgod hahahaha!"

Akashi snapped, taking his red knives out of his pockets and throwing it forward at such a smooth speed that you won't even see it coming. The knives planted and dug itself at the cemented wall with small cracks in the side and the girl's eyes widened at the air of death that was coming to her that second. She looked at Akashi and regretted it. The aura around the heterochromatic eyed emperor glinted in pure annoyance and detestation as his other hand held a knife that was directed at the girl's throat. 

"I don't care if you're a girl or an asshole, but you have no right to say that to me, commoner. One more slip from that disgusting rotten mouth of yours then I'll dig this shit up your throat and bath in the showers of your own blood with my pals over here like we have no care for shitholes. We'll cut you up in pieces so hard that your grandchildren will feel it." Akashi threatened and tilted the knife closer until it shone in everyone's eyes dangerously. The girl gulped and nodded carefully, trying to make not one more mistake for her dear life.

Akashi was not the one to curse and he was always formal and stuff, very different from all the cowboys out there, but making him snap can change everything. 

"Akashicchi, everyone's looking." And indeed everyone was. They looked at him in both dismay and fury in their eyes at the threat. Some of them even looked like they're ready to attack at any second now. Akashi smirked lightly and removed the knife from the girl't throat, making her gasp in relief. He raised his knife, shoulder level in front of his mouth and touched his lips with it, smiling bittersweetly at the people around him.

"I'd really appreciate it if you all'd keep quiet about this." At the background, Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara tried to convince the people with unsaid and desperate gestures to follow him and never mess with Akashi,  _ever._  

"What's going on here?" A soft voice asked that made everyone jump. Some of the people didn't look surprised at all, like they were used to it. Akashi's eyes widened, Murasakibara munched to a halt on his chocotale bar, Kise squealed, Midorima's glasses was close to making a crack, and Aomine jumped a bit and yelped. 

Another one who's voice was the loudest growled and grabbed air like it was him grabbing someone's collar and cursed, "Stop doing that! I'm still not used to it and you know that!"

'Wait, air?' All the prodigies thought with a raised eyebrow. As seconds go, a figure can be seen who's collar was stretched beyond limits by the growling man. A pale boy who's hair is a rare shade of cerulean with also his eyes. He's almost unnoticable that even Akashi's Emperor Eyes couldn't see him for a second. Akashi walked past the other people and directed his gaze and attention to the cute teal-haired boy.

"Kurokooooo! I swear to god if you pull that shit again I'll--- What?!"

"So you're Kuroko Tetsuya? I hope that we didn't scare you that much, it wasn't our intention, really." Akashi ignored the other red haired guy and smiled at Kuroko. The said boy nodded his head and half smiled back.

"Yes, I am. I didn't know what happened so I'm sorry if I didn't fulfil your wish of threatening me too." Kuroko said innocently that made another twitch evident in Akashi's eyes. The redhead was about to talk, but was interrupted by the tall redhead who grabbed his collar too. 

"The hell man?! I was talking to him! You think that you can just interrupt like an asshole shorty?!" The redhead shook him around and muttered more curses, until there were at least five weapons directed at his head and neck. He stopped shaking Akashi and turned his head backwards to see twin daggers, two pistols, and one shotgun directed at his neck. The weapons were held by none other but the four prodigies, excepting Akashi.

"Let Akashi / Akashicchi / Akachin go you bastard." They all said in monstrous unison. There was a terrifying aura behind them and the redhead gulped. He felt another aura and a sharp metal screaming bloody murder in his Adam's apple. He directed his gaze in front and saw a wide-eyed Akashi who looked like a murderer who cares nothing about mercy. 

"Let. Me. Go." Akashi poured pure malice in each word and thruster the red knife forward some more until the skin broke a little bit in his throat. The redhead let him go and jumped backwards, gasping for air at the tension. Kuroko went to his side and tried calming him down.

Akashi brushed his collar as if to straighten it in order, and glared down at both of them. "No one should ever look down at me. I am absolute and no one will oppose me, for I will kill those disguisting people who does without mercy.

Now tell me, where is Kuroko Tetsuya?" 

Kuroko blinked and raised his right hand, "I'm right here..."

Aomine chuckled darkly, finally letting the other four have some action in the scene too, "Do you expect us to believe that?! There's no way that you would be the Sheriff in this town!"

"Its impossible, boy." Midorima lowered his shotgun and pushed up his glasses.

"He's so cuuuute! There's no way a cutie like him be the most feared person in Seirin right?" Kise gasped and put his pistol back in his leather cover.

"He looks edible, can I eat him?" Murasakibara said with a lazy attempt to put his gun back in the leather belt.

Akashi raised his right hand to gesture silence at them. He eyed the tealhaired boy looking innocently at them and tilted head in confusion, "Where is Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"I'm right here."

"Where is Kuroko Tetsuya?" He asked again, sounding a little threatening.

"Here.

" _Where is he."_

"For the third time, he is right in front of you!" The other redhead in the floor growled in annoyance, "Stop repeating your question, it's annoying!" 

Akashi looked at the remaining background people for affirmation and they all nodded nervously. Akashi sighed and looked at Kuroko again,  "So I have been told. But there may also be a chance that this is a lie. So I'd like to ask something of you,  _Kuroko Tetsuya._ "

"What is it?" Kuroko tilted his head again in confusion and curiosity.

 Akashi put his left hand at his chest and pointed at the other four, "Challenge us, the Generation of Sherrifs. I want to see how truly worthy you are."

Everyone gasped and the redhead in the floor spluttered. "W-What?! That's impossible!"

 Kuroko raised his hand to quiet everyone down, "Its fine Kagami-kun. I wanted to test them out too. Just let the others know that they should stay inside their houses to secure safety in the central Seirin. That's where we will be holding our challenge, it's quite spacey there."

 Kagami nodded, stood up, and directed himself in the door. "Yeah sure!"

 "Oh and Kagami-kun?"

 Kagami stopped mid step. The five prodigies stared at both of them. 

 "Get  _those_ ready for me, will you?" Kuroko smirked and eyes widening holding a psychotic intent which was unusual for his blunt personality and quiet part. Akashi was quite surpised at the change, and so is the other four.

 Kagami's eyes widened at the change too, but then laughed hard, smiling too when he stopped, "Yeah sure! But you owe me at Maji Burger later!" And with a wave, he got off.

 Akashi's eyes narrowed at Kuroko, who's still holding that smirk. Then glanced at the other people in the lobby, they looked pretty terrified. He looked back at his four followers, who all had a challenging look in their faces.

 "I won't go easy on you..."

 "Me too. In Oha-Asa's list of lucky zodiacs today, Cancers were in second place."

 "I'll crush you first then eat you like cotton candy."

 "I may be the newbie of this group, but that doesn't mean that I'm useless..."

They all had playful but scary faces directed towards Kuroko. Akashi looked back at Kuroko, who now is back in his blunt personality, all calm and shit. But it had a slight evidence of pride.

 This is a really... interesting meeting indeed, for Akashi.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko sighed, standing in the middle of the battle field. He eyed all his five opponents in the other side. It was the typical cowboy cliches in movies, where the villagers will be hiding and watching at the battle and the air becoming nervously tense. He only held one dagger, one pistol on his leather belt, and one scarf in his hands. He wrapped the scarf on his neck properly and glared at the five. 

Akashi held nothing in his hands, and was just crossing his arms. Kise went into slight fighting stance, twin daggers in hand. Aomine stood boredly, the twin pistols still in its buckle. Murasakibara yawned and slung the chain, connecting to the big metal spiked ball, in his shoulders and yawned. Midorima put one triple barreled bullets in his shotgun.

 The battle has started long ago, but they just settled on observing each other, waiting for one to make a move. No one moved for five minutes and the others were getting a bit impatient. Kuroko was unmoving, like he was waiting for someone. Well, turns out, it was true.

 "Kurokooooo!" A nearing voice was heard behind Kuroko, that made the light blunette look back and smile. Kagami was running in a distance towards them, bringing a metal accessory of some sort. His running was stuttering a bit and was really glad when he finally arrived at Kuroko's side. 

 "Thank you Kagami-kun." 

 "God, this fucker is heavy as hell! You owe me twenty burgers later! That hill isn't small at all you lying asshole!" Kagami dropped the metal accessories, which were both arm plates. When it touched the ground, it crashed. Not the accessory, but the cemented road itself, the cracks evident and big, it made a rather big crater on the ground.

 The prodigies, except Akashi, stared, dumbfounded and mouths hanging open at the crater. 'Kagami carried  _those_  in the whole entire desert hill? Just what level of endurance does he have? They stared some more as Kuroko got the two arm plates as if it was a feather, and fixed it in his arms. What. The. Hell.

It was a simple armplate, thin and swirling designs on top. Nothing special. But this was special for Kuroko, really special. The special and extraordinary thing about this, is that it weights twenty kilograms each armplate. The teal haired boy kissed his arm plates before waving his hand to gesture Kagami to get the fuck off.

 Kagami laughed again and slapped Kuroko's back, "Hey, beat those shitholes up for us would you?"

Kuroko smirked and twirled around with his arm out, hitting Kagami. Kagami choked and pain started to collide in his stomach, the force pushing him back in a big distance. He flew backwards and crashed in a building, making a big hole and cracks in the cemented manwork.

 Mutters and exclamations of 'What the fuck?!'s can be heard from the Generation of Sheriffs. Kuroko stood and readied his fighting stance, not even looking at Kagami who shouted insults at him as he held his injured and bleeding arm. One thing unusual is that even when he was flewn across the street and crashed in a building, he didn't look wavered at all.

Akashi let his gaze sweep to Kuroko, who wasn't there anymore. The heterochromatic eyes widened and looked around hoping to spot the disappearing boy. Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara may have noticed it too since they looked around also. 

 Kise gasped loudly as a big cloth covered his face behind him, the cloth tightened around his face and neck, behind stood Kuroko. It was as if boy was holding Kise hostage. Akashi grinned, 'Smart move...' Kise struggled in his hold and flailed his legs around, trying to kick the enemy. The other three can't move and attack fearing that they may hurt Kise, Akashi charged forward with his throwing knives. 'But not quite...!'

 He ran to the side with a dashing speed and threw a knife at Kuroko, aiming for his leg. Kuroko then used another part of his scarf to throw it in air, making it fly and the knife digging in the scarf instead. With quickening speed, Kuroko snatched the knife from his scarf and kept it for future use.

 He took the base of the wrapped scarf to pull it quite hard, making Kise spin as he was unwrapped. Kise spun, crashing at Aomine. Kuroko then took the chance to use the red knife and threw it down at both of their hands, which were unfortunately on top of each other, to pin them down. The knife dug itself at both Kise and Aomine's palms, making them tremble and scream in pain.

 Midorima wavered at the harsh treatment and battle. He remembered to focus, so he turned his attention at Kuroko. The carrot jumped because Kuroko wasn't at where he should've been again, now he is walking quickly in front of Midorima. And before Midorima could raise one pistol, he was hit by a small armored arm, making him fly in the air for a short time and slide to the ground with pained friction.

 The cemented ground where he slid painted a fading red, blood. The blood came from his arm which was exposed to the friction the most, making the skin break and bleed. He too screamed in pain.

 Kuroko gasped when he was suddenly lifted in the air by a big titan-like figure. He looked back and saw Murasakibara ready to crush him back down. 

Kuroko took a deep breath and kicked the air with power, making him swing back at almost the same power, using the opportunity to kick Murasakibara's face. The big hands holding him up flinched and squeezed his torso a bit harder, Kuroko gritted his teeth and moaned in pain.

Murasakibara blinked the pain away then he heard a shout, "Atsushi!" It was Akashi. Then all he saw was black and all he felt was pain. The arm plated arm made contact with Murasakibara's face. The grip tightened once again, but that did not waver Murasakibara. It did not waver Kuroko too, he got ready for another hit when suddenly, a knife dug itself in his left shoulder. The teal haired boy didn't scream in pain, he just grunted. The knife disappeared once it was stuck in the wound, then another knife embedded itself in his left leg. It disappeared once again. He did not scream.

 Kuroko closed his eyes and opened one, trying to spot Akashi. He spotted him and kicked, directing at Akashi who was about to stab his right leg. Akashi evaded and stepped back, making him pause for awhile.

Murasakibara was ready to crash him down any moment, but Kuroko didn't allow that. He bit the big hands holding him, Murasakibara growled and let go of him, trying to sooth down his bloodied hand. Suddenly, Murasakibara fell down on the ground as he lost footing at that moment.

 Kuroko was the one who hit his legs and made him fall. Now the boy in on top of the giant, his right armored arm in air. Murasakibara looked at the other's face, observing at the moving but voiceless lips. "Sleep." Kuroko mouthed and threw his right hand down, using the metal part of his arm hitting a spot at Murasakibara's head making him lose consciousness.

The boy grinned and stood up, laughter trying to bubble up his throat. He held it all back and kept his usual poker face, facing back at Akashi. Akashi's face was contorted in excitement.

"Finally... A worthy opponent..." Akashi charged forward and threw two knives with perfect accuracy. Kuroko jumped and dodged both of them then when he landed, he slammed his hands in the ground and lifted himself up. Kuroko kicked the other knife in Akashi's hand, and took it for his own, tumbling to the other side. His hands gripped the red knife and thrusted it forwards.

Akashi predicted this, putting out another knife and clashing with Kuroko. They both pushed and pushed, trying to make a space for them to thrust in. Efforts unheard, they still kept pushing, unmoving. Until Kuroko stepped backwards and withdrew the knife, he dodged the huge blow that was predicted. 

The teal haired boy twirled to the left and stabbed Akashi's right shoulder. Akashi grunted in pain, "Ugh..." He kneeled down, tending to his right shoulder. They both heard some gasps from the background.

Kuroko stopped in a fighting stance with a smile in his face, "Just returning back the favor..." He gestured to his right shoulder. Akashi glared at him and his gold eye glinted.

"No one will ever look down on me. I am absolute, you're just a mere pest to my life." His heterochromatic eyes rose with his body, overpowering Kuroko's height. "And you know what we do to pests?"

As if by slow motion, Akashi sprinted forwards in oppressive speed. Kuroko had no time to react, he didn't understand it at all, why can't he move?

It was like the golden gaze upon him had the will to control.

The knife plunged at Kuroko's hip, making the bluenette scream out in pain. Blood splattered across the floor and Akashi's grinning face. "We eliminate them."

The red head yanked the knife back, drawing out more blood and making Kuroko collapse in the floor. Akashi watched Kuroko grip his fresh wound and groaning in detest and pain. Those once unemotional, maniacal and hope-filled eyes turned very dark. If only looks could kill, he might've been dead by now.  _Might._

_"_ Kuroko!" Kagami shouted from the side, running up to his friend's side to tend at him. Kuroko merely smiled at Kagami to assure that he's fine. "Oi Kuroko! Stop this. Now. You're too injured to even be fighting!"

"I don't wanna." Kuroko childishly pouted and crossed his arms, ignoring the fact that his right shoulder is stabbed. Kagami's veins popped in anger and he let his hand clutch Kuroko's head tightly.

"You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not so shut up and stop!" 

"I'm not giving you your burgers anymore. You're very mean and I don't like you no more."

"What the hell's with you?! And hell naw, I need them burgers! I'll take away your milkshakes then!"

"Milkshakes are my life Kagami-kun, if you take them away from me, I will personally gouge your eyes out and make them into an eyeball milkshake.  _Yum."_

Kagami crumbled in the ground in disgust as the Sheriffs stared at them in surprise. Aomine and Kise managed to pull the knife off their hands and bandaged them, Murasakibara was woken up by Midorima, who's right arm is bandaged heavily too. Akashi just checked on his teammates, and nodded when all is okay and crystal clear. Then they heard arguing in the opposite side, Kuroko and Kagami. Their mouths, except Akashi, hanged open at the scene in front of them. Like, what happened to the Kuroko who has a psychotic grin when he battles and the bluntness when he doesn't? Now Kuroko's being all childish and stuff, which is actually...cute.

Kagami tended Kuroko's wounds as Kuroko gestured a surrender. "Okay, you all win. But I hope that I have reached your expectations. I look forward to working with you all." He bowed lightly, making the gesture as polite as possible, then going back at annoying Kagami who has been bandaging him.

All five prodigies thought, 'Reached our expectations? No way, you're waaaaaay different from what we have suspected.'

Interesting. They wanted to know more about this Kuroko.

And they will, obviously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would probably post once a day or once in two or three days idontknow. It dependssssssssssssssssssssssayonara!


	3. Acquainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss their first suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo, i am back with the unfinished promise!  
> Enjoy!

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 years old, descended from the Japanese Tribe on the Eastern Side."

Kuroko sat on the rotatable chair that came with the wooden office desk. He looked the same as before, except that he has a black eyepatch at his left eye, which remained unquestioned. The prodigies demanded an introduction, so he had nothing to do but pay heed to it. The other prodigies were scattered around the room, Aomine and Kise sitting on both chairs in front of the desk, Murasakibara sitting on the big sofa in the side with Midorima, and Akashi leaning on the wall behind the desk, next to Kuroko.

"Japanese Tribe, just like all of us. It's an honor to meet another one of our people. The Japanese Tribe are truly talented and remarkable people, so its no surprise that you're one of us." Akashi aforementioned, clearly with an amused tone. "And it's quite obvious with your name."

"Any hobbies Kurokocchi?" Kise asked excitedly, if in the imaginary world, you would see dog ears perked up and a tail wagging behind him. It made Kuroko want to smile gently to, but his face still has that poker face.

"Ummm, reading, hunting, cooking, taking care of children and pets, assasinating enemies, torturing, slicing up parts, dismembering, experimenting, removing the orga---" Kuroko was cut off by a tanned hand trying to cover his mouth. 

"Ok shit! I get it, you're innocent and sadistic at the same time!" The tanned sheriff chuckled nervously, scratching his head. Kise began to admire him as sparkles can be seen next to him, "That's so cool Kurokocchi!" It was no surprise, Kise's kind of also innocent and sadistic. The others didn't comment about the topic, then Midorima broke the silence.

"Your horoscope?" Midorima pushed back his glasses.

 Kuroko seemed kind of confused at why he was questioning something so out of the topic, but nonetheless, answered, "Uhm... My birthday is January 31, so...."

"Aquarius then. Aquarius' place in today's horoscope is 3rd, your lucky item will be a red scarf." Midorima's eyes lingered on the cloth in Kuroko's neck, specifically on the red scarf. "Ah, you've followed Oha Asa's predictions..." Midorima looked quite surprised at that.

'Oha Asa? Lucky item..?' Kuroko thought confusingly, his first impression on the carrot is 'weird'.

"Ahhh... Don't mind him Kurochin, he's just a horoscope fairy. Pretty ugly fairy~" Murasakibara mused as he munched on the quite odd flavor of potato chips. The loud crunch of the chips made Kuroko flinch and glower intensely, fearing that a bit or more of those chips fall down on the floor and feed on the ants. Kuroko is quite a clean freak and if you spilled mud on him, you'd either be faced with your worst nightmare or he  _will_ be your worst nightmare. Being sadistic is key.

"Atsushi, stop eating for now. We still have time later." Akashi scolded darkly, Murasakibara probably noticed this and folded the opening of the chips right away and hid it. The redhead turned to the light bluenette and smiled apologizingly, "I apologize for his actions, he's just a gluttonous giant." A deep noise of dissapproval came from the purple giant.

Kuroko groaned lightly in annoyance, "Well, are 20 questions done yet or no? We really need to work on the plan..." He lifted his pale hand to his cheeks and rested his cheek in his hand quite boredly. All prodigies in the room didn't miss the bored tone in it. 

"Agreed. Akashi, will you discuss the case?" Midorima favored Akashi, the redhead stopped leaning against the wall and leaned against the table at Kuroko's side next. Kuroko let out an uncomfortable sigh and backed away a bit from Akashi. The redhead smirked at this and purposely leaned towards Kuroko a bit more. An indescribable aura is emitting from the other four rainbow colored occupants of the room.

"There has been incidents of a serial killer and renown thief, the Phantom Thief. The identity of this cunning thief is still unknown, which is one of the points in our mission. Recently, there has been a kidnapping incident in Touou district. Momoi Satsuki, the daughter of the town mayor, Momoi Daisuke." Akashi lifted his other unused hand to his jean pocket and took out a quite old photo of both father and daughter of the Momoi family. The father, Daisuke is holding Satsuki's hand up to his lips and lightly kissing it. "And I have to say he's pretty desperate. His little princess isn't by his side anymore and somewhere in a dangerous place instead."

Kuroko's right eye stared at the photo with a hollow emotion and looked back at Akashi, silently asking if that's all. Akashi paused and thought for a while and then brushed back a strand of hair to the back of his ear. "We were also asked to bring the Phantom Thief, dead or alive at a reasonable award."

 Kuroko nodded then stood up, the red scarf on his neck swaying in the gentle rhythm of his movements. "This might be a tricky mission, I won't be surprised if one of us gets home severely injured, missing a body part, or even dead." Everyone flinched at the way Kuroko said it. Pure sadistic, that's how they wanted to describe the tealhaired boy, even Akashi. 

"I have all of the files of my people here in Seirin and Touou Districts, we can look over all of them to at least find a suspect or some unclassified information." The pale hands of the teal haired boy wandered about the big-ass library behind his desk. "Who knows, he might be just in front of us and he could just attack anytime, anywhere. Since he is unknown."

"Well it looks like we have to be careful, right Midorimacchi?~" The blonde puppy turned to Midorima and smirked.

"I'd really appreciate it if Kise wouldn't come back alive. Less burden for me." Midorima shot at Kise, making the blonde grip at his own heart and shout 'Meanie meanie!' at Midorima.

"Wait, but how do we find that Phantom Thief? Even the best detectives couldn't track him down for over 5 years from now. Is it even possible for us?" Aomine questioned as he used his pinky to plug his ear and drill it lightly symbolizing boredom and annoyance.

"Minechin's so lazy. But he does have a point. One chip for you Minechin for being so smart." Murasakibara threw one chip at Aomine with such accuracy that the tanned sheriff doesn't need to move at all and just open his mouth. The chip went inside his mouth and he closed it with a crunch, making Kuroko flinch again.

Kuroko turned to Aomine and glared at him with such thick intensity it could be cut with a knife. Aomine seemed to notice this murderous glare and swallowed the chip that was unchewed quickly, making him choke on the needle-like sensation. Murasakibara quickly hid his chips and chuckled at the scene. Kise put his arms in his stomach as he laughed hard, so hard he even fell down the chair and laughed at the floor.

"Tetsu... N-never do that a-again..." Aomine held his throat and massaged it, hoping the pain would soon decrease.

Kuroko's glare suddenly turned into a blunt angered look, "Can we please stop this foolishness already? I'm tired of this and I want to take this case seriously. All of you take this case seriously too, or I will think of all of you as nothing but rainbow coloured, small brained babboons."

 Something sharp suddenly planted in the tealhaired boy's neck, making him lean backwards and grab the hand with such speed you won't even see it. The light bluenette  looked at the red knife that the hand gripped and his gaze went upwards until he saw Akashi's ever-so-kind smile directed to him. Kuroko returned to his usual bluntness after that and requested, "Akashi-kun, please discipline your pawns a little bit. I want the mission straight to the point and no interruptions or any foolishness present."

 'Who are you calling pawns?!' The others shouted internally, fearing that they may get sliced if expressed externally. The light bluenette walked back to his spinning chair and sat down, putting down multiple clear books that the others weren't aware that he was carrying, even Akashi. While lightly scratching his eyepatched side of eye, he spoke, "I should be gathering 5 of my mostly suspected people, but each and everyone of us has our own opinions of suspects so I just picked up 12 of those people who is most likely in the suspect list. I'll discuss them all to you and you all could add some details to back down or put up the evidence that he may be the suspect. We can question each and every one. May it be his or her relatives, friends, or themselves. Then, if we thought it all up and decide on 6 certain ones, then we can spy, or possibly torture them each. I prefer torture though, it's the most easy and quick way."

"We can get arrested for that. Think about it." Akashi argued solemnly, making a point.

 Kuroko blinked once, then twice, "This is a mission and the others doesn't have any right to interfere us...perhaps...we would be arresting ourselves. I'm the only sheriff in this town and the Touou District." The tealhaired boy cupped his own chin in thought and then he mused, "You know, that's not a bad idea. You guys do all the torture until one of them confesses, I arrest all of you, Kuroko Tetsuya gets all. You can go home now." 

 "Hell no!" Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima stood up and shouted at once, making them sit down once again and curse at themselves, slightly fearing the wrath of Kuroko, if there is. But Kuroko just sat there, lips tugging upwards sweetly, and chuckled, "I'm just kidding. I hope we can all work well together though. I really love cooperation and teamwork...so..yeah..." Kuroko glanced down with a smile. 

 You should've thought that the other's reactions are either interesting or pretty obvious; Aomine's face exploded with a big red blush, Kise's eyes teared up and he fainted with the same big red blush, Midorima's glasses cracked and he slammed his face on the wall, Murasakibara ignored his daze directed to his snacks, instead, his eyes lingered to Kuroko and dazed about eating him instead, and lastly, Akashi put his hand in his pocket to take out a white hanky, dabbing it lightly under his nose to remove the dripping blood that came out.

 Truth to be told, it is true. Kuroko has a soft spot for teamwork and cooperation. Since he mostly grew up alone, he really wished to have comrades. Wish granted when Kagami Taiga was added into his life as his assistant. Kuroko's first impression at Kagami is that he is such a huge asshole that he can even fit a hundred dicks in it. They used to fight a lot and even leave bruises and wounds here and there, then treat aid to each other after their fights. That's how they got close, you may call them the best frienemy duo of Seirin. It was even a fact from their so-called fangirls that they have at least slept together once a month, and its true. They do fuck, mostly Kagami being the seme and Kuroko being the uke, but they only do it to pent up their sexual frustration or needs. They only trust each other so they came to each other for problems or advice. One would think they were brothers if not for the hair color and height differences since both of them were huge asses; one quiet demon troll king and one big-mouthed demon ogre king. No one would mess with them though, their skills, abilities, and strength is one of a kind, what more if they were teamed up together.

The said redheaded demon ogre king opened the door rather violently and yawned, "Oi Kuroko, here's the milkshake you wanted." The prodigies recollected themselves into order and glanced at Kagami, who did have a regular sized milkshake in hand. 

 Kagami walked toward Kuroko, ignoring the stares directed at him and placed the milkshake in the table. He eyed Kuroko's figure up and down and the intensity of the stares got higher, it was until Kagami sighed deeply and narrowed his eyes at Kuroko, "You really need to eat more, here." A wrapped cheeseburger suddenly appeared in his hand and he threw it at Kuroko, who caught it without even looking and while he's already sipping his vanilla milkshake.

 Kuroko smiled sweetly again while the straw is still in his lips, which oddly made the cute aura thrice effective. You could just say that the other five had much more interesting reactions at that and a grinning Kagami. Kagami knew Kuroko's cuteness and that Kuroko's being completely dense about it. And he also knew the effect of it to the surrounding people. The cuteness aura never affected Kagami since he only thought of Kuroko as a brother, and he was quite used to it. Yes, he did have feelings for Kuroko last time, but that was way back. And Kuroko either never returned it and was too dense to even notice the hints, so Kagami just gave up and moved on, which was pretty easy.

Truth also, is that Kagami's dense as Kuroko. So is he really moving on? Or are his feelings just hidden deep into his heart, waiting to be awakened? 'Nah, not really.' Kagami thought with a chuckle and helped Kuroko mental discipline the other prodigies.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko, now seated in his office chair with his cheek resting in his arm, looked boredly at the other prodigies who calmed their tits. "Is everything in order now? I'm getting really  _really_ impatient..." He made sure to rise the accent as to if say that he's really getting annoyed. No one spoke for five minutes, then Kuroko made an approving nod.

 "Let's start this then, our first suspect,---" He opened and placed the file on the top to face them, "--- Sakurai Ryo. Current bar waiter at Ganguro Bar in the Touou District. He has low presence that sometimes, no one notices him. That is one point for him being the suspect as the Phantom Thief, since low presence is its speciality."

 "Like you." Midorima noted, suspicions are present in his eyes.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, like me." He read a line in Sakurai's files and continued, "He once was a childhood friend of Momoi-san, now treated as merely an acquaintance since she gained new friends easily as time goes by. Sakurai hides behind her shadow mostly, that's because more and more people recognize him as Momoi's pawn and most likely forgotten."

 Murasakibara frowned, "So your saying that jealousy or revenge is what's suspicious about him?"

 "Actions speak louder than words, never judge a book by its cover, I know. But this is a case, not even one mere detail shouldn't be missed. Jealousy or emotions are nothing but a note to me. I don't really care what others think." The light bluenette shrugged as he flipped through the files. 

"Scary scary~Kurokocchi is scary~" Kise giggled as he hid behind his hands, "I like it~" He licked his lips at that. Aomine wrinkled his nose in distaste, "What the fuck? Bring your playboy tendencies elsewhere and not in front of Tetsu!"

"Everyone please shut up. As I was saying, do all of you have any objections about him being a suspect? Well, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko eyed Aomine of all people in the room and everyone followed his gaze. Aomine tensed up a little bit.

"What? Why me?" Aomine grumbled.

 Kuroko smirked and pointed at the dark bluenette boredly, "Oh come on Ao- _chan_ , we all know that you're one of those childhood friends of Momoi, surely you have something in defense or additional suspicions to place to Sakurai."

 Aomine flinched at the unusual but familiar nickname given to him by the light bluenette. He released his breath nervously and stated, "I have nothing to say about this. Just...whatever happens will happen. I don't really care." 

 Kuroko's smile widened and he clapped two times, "Very good, very good." His poker face replaced his smiling face too soon they didn't even see it. "Now for our second suspect, Haizaki Shougo." Akashi's eyes widened at that and he slammed his hands on the table, where Haizaki's file was lying.

 "What does  _he_ have to do with all of this? He barely knew Momoi..." The heterochromatic redhead refrained himself from shouting. Kuroko flinched a bit when Akashi slammed his hands, "Will you stop doing that? Fuck, that kind of surprised me..." Kuroko massaged his temples and groaned, "And like I said, I don't really care if you have any mutual relationships with him or if you both're fuck buddies or something, he's still a suspect." 

"But...wh---"

"I was about to explain when you slammed your tiny hands on the table. Haizaki, because he's a maniac."

 Akashi seemed to have to say something rather angry at the insult but was silenced with a flying knife cutting his cheek.

"There you go again, dammit. I think even you need disciplining." Kuroko massaged his temples harder this time, "He's a womanizer, Momoi has a perfect body. And him being a thief is one more point, he's holding her for ransom  _while_  having fun with her, so why would he decline that. It's like a fair crime. But the only problem is, how?"

"How what?" Akashi seemed to behave this time, regretting his show of emotions a while ago. 

 "How did he kidnap her if he's currently in jail now?"

 Everyone hummed in response to him, but surprised that the information last night came to the light bluenette quite quickly. Kuroko close Haizaki's file quickly as the tense aura of the heterochromatic red haired emperor became noticeable.

 "Well, its obvious that all of you have no objections by the looks of your faces, so I'll go on. The third suspect, Izuki Shun." He opened Izuki's file for everyone to see, but was interrupted as the door opened.

"Izuki? Never have suspected him before..." Kagami chewed on his burger rather noisily and messily. Kuroko flinched at the dirty dark redhead and Kagami laughed at Kuroko's glare. "Hahaha! Don't worry, I won't make a mess, promise!" Kagami grinned, showing the mess he is as he sat down on an empty seat next to Murasakibara.

 "You better, or else you'll need to take good caution at your eyes, who know who'll pluck them out and blend them into an eyeball milkshake." Kuroko's smile twitched at the thought and relished the idea. It made him more amused as Kagami choked on his burger and muttered curses and death threats to Kuroko.

 Ignoring Kagami and the other's reactions, Kuroko continued, "Izuki is actually a ranked A spy and well known on most criminals of the Touou, Shuutoku, and Seirin Districts. Not that you know, Kagami-kun, since your mental abilities are quite low."

 Kagami smiled evilly, "Don't be like that, I already know. We do have the same mindset, so whatever you know I know. Izuki has this special ability called the Eagle Eye, which makes his point of vision go upwards and its as if he's observing from above. He can see a wide area and can figure out even a little slip-up or hint in that area. His senses are also eagle-like as he can sense if there is a person in a far sphere-like field. His IQ isn't something to laugh at too, he can escape even in impossible situations."

Midorima narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses, "What makes him the suspect then? Surely he must have a connection to Momoi, they may be lifetime enemies or something. Skill isn't just something that can make a suspect, or you'll be affecting the most innocent ones."

 Kuroko blinked and rubbed his eyepatch hiding his left eye, "Actually, his skills are actually what my suspicions are, including Takao Kazunari as the fourth suspect. Like I said, I don't really care who it is as long as I have suspicions, then I will pin him in the file. Even if its you Kagami-kun." 

 Kagami laughed, "Heh! There's no way it's going to be me! Kuroko does some hard-ass punishment and I don't ever want to witness that  _ever_  again!" He shuddered at the memory. The said light blunette smiled quite proudly of himself as he crossed his arms.

 "But I don't understand. Why would you suspect them Kurokocchi? They seem friendly to me and I doubt that both of them don't hold a grudge on anyone."

 "They are well known in the criminal underworld, as I have said. They might be payed to do that, or rather just over-using their skill to gain access to more money. Everyone greeds for money, be it rich or poor, even me." The light bluenette yawned. 

 Kuroko  _yawned_ , which left the others mentally drooling at the cute sight. The cute moan that left his pink plump lips as he sucked in a generous amount of air and stretched, a dust of pink coloring his cheek at the feeling of stretching his tired muscles and joints into a satisfying angle and relax.

 "You're overworking again aren't you Kuroko? Make sure that you have a decent amount of sleep later." Kagami yawned as well, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. Akashi noted the extra protectiveness with envy and spoke up too.

 "Tetsuya, is that true? It seems that I have to prepare a decent working and resting schedule just for you. As we are working at the same mission, I cannot just leave my teammate's health be. You should rest for now, and let us continue this tomorrow." Akashi smiled at him and was quite surprised when Kuroko returned it back, but hid the said surprise. It wasn't really a full smile, but just an upwards of the corners of the light bluenette's lips, which made a small cute dimple form in his right cheek. It was satisfying enough for Akashi to sense it as a genuine smile, maybe because of the teammate reference. The others silently hoped that Kuroko would agree and rest already, since they too, are tired and wanting to rest. 

 "Well... We still have enough time, so why not?" Kuroko stood up and gestured them to leave. "As we go through the four suspects, that I have discussed. We will go through the suspects houses or ask some relatives or friends or other connections that they have, be it a good or a bad guy. I will discuss the remaining as we walk or travel at their locations."

 Everyone nodded in agreement, "Oh and Kagami-kun, you will be coming with us. I need you here in my side." Kuroko added. Kagami blushed as he nodded, but was unnoticed by the tealhaired boy. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi and Midorima looked at Kagami, jealousy present in their eyes. 

 "I'll see you all tomorrow then, prepare yourselves for the worst." Then they all left, leaving Kagami and Kuroko behind the silence.

 But none of those five even acknowledged the mystery behind that eyepatched eye, not even Akashi. For all they know, it must be a solution for something, someone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next chappie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar mistakes are meant to be corrected, I will get a beta and fix them. Soon (it means never).  
> Bye~


End file.
